


Magic Nonsense for Two

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line are 7th years, 96line are 6th years, 97line are 5th years, 98line are 4th years, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on another series I wrote on another site, I'm no potterhead nor expert on Hogwarts so my knowledge ain't really that accurate, Lee Chan is 3rd year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: A fight between Jeonghan and Jisoo divides the group. In an attempt to bring it back together they decide to go to the muggle world. However, someone from Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo's past starts to catch up and things spiral down from there.





	Magic Nonsense for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'll post many of my drafts (most of them old) and the one which gets the most comments (if they even get) I'll work on it. This was a sudden idea I got at like 2am and talked about it with my friend, and she told me to go for it.
> 
> In my AFF account (DenWassi) I wrote a seventeen hogwarts au fanfic, which was a series of drabbles and one-shots of the guys studying at hogwarts, and it's called "(Magic) No Sense". So while I was writing that one, I also started to write this one, which is more "serious" kinda and has more of a story than the drabbles, which are episodic and mostly comedy and fluff. So I do recommend reading the drabbles first in order to get more of an idea of the relationships between and personalities of the guys, along with the houses they belong two and some peculiarities.  
> The fic is also on my wattpad account (CygnusTail) under the same title, in case you don't have an AFF account.

Usually days at Hogwarts went without any incident. The students went to their classes, some were to train for Quidditch matches, and others just lived well. However, right now there were sounds of two students yelling at each other, insults flying and some crashing here and there. No one knew who they were, or rather didn’t want to risk their lives just to figure it out. Yet there were some exceptions, like ten students standing right around the corner with their ears towards the source of the noise. There was also another student with them, but didn’t even seem to want to bother.

Still, these eleven students were above all surprised, their eyes opened wide as if they had just witness something they hadn’t expect. And it was actually the truth. They never thought a day like this would come, not even in their weirdest dreams. The oldest from the group was the one who seemed more concerned among them, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“That’s it! We’re done!” a voice yelled, between anger and sadness.

“Wait. What?”

“You heard me. We’re breaking up, I don’t want anything else to do with you.”

“But-

“Don’t… Don’t say a word, it’ll only hurt more.”

And like that the discussion was over, but also a long term friendship-turned-relationship.

The group of friends saw a guy in a Hufflepuff uniform walking away, frowning and most probably trying to hold his tears. Immediately four of the members from the group ran to follow him.

“Jeonghan-ah… what have you done?” the oldest from the group stared worried at the Slytherin student standing on the other side.

Without bothering to look at them, the Slytherin student passed them by, walking away from the scene and from a happy life. Only two members from the group ran to follow him. The other remained where they were, still in shock after that scene.

  


  


  


Even after he was alone in his room Joshua didn’t cry. The tears weren’t falling. He was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Soonyoung and Hansol were the first ones to enter, followed by Seokmin and Seungkwan. They had probably expected to find him crying, since the four of them were standing still, looking at him with concern written all over their faces.

“Joshua...”

  


  


  


No matter how much he wanted to yell or cry, Jeonghan couldn’t bring himself to do so, with a knot on the throat he gulped down his words along with his feelings. Wasn’t that what his parents always taught him and his sister? Finally, for once in his life Jeonghan decided to listen to their words, even if they weren’t of much help. Hurried steps behind him caught his attention, finding Junhui and Mingyu.

“Jeonghan...”

  


  


  


After having calmed down the kids, Seungcheol looked at his surroundings searching for any sign from his friends. He didn’t exactly knew what the problem was, and thus couldn’t understand it. But that wasn’t the alarming thing. It was that his two best friends, who had always overcome all fights and discussion, never had one like this where one would reach a breaking point in which he would break it up.

Suddenly everything felt cold, lonely and boring. Just two weeks ago they had been joking around, messing with each other or with the teachers. And then out of nowhere, five days ago everything had changed between those two. Jeonghan was beginning to distance himself, while Joshua had this gloom aura. They weren’t talking to each other and barely even greeted. Seungcheol found it weird but decided it was best if they solved it between the two of them, and he just stayed outside in case of anything.

He wasn’t expecting that “anything” to be this.

  


  


One day Junhui came to Seungcheol, worry written all over his face. Minghao who was standing behind him had the same expression. Suddenly every bad thought Seungcheol had tried to block came in like a storm. Mingyu, who was with him when the two Chinese boys came, was also starting to worry.

“Jun, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, we need to solve this. They need to solve this,” Junhui gave him an exasperated look, “I’ve never seen hyung like this, and it’s beginning to worry us.”

“What are you talking about?” Seungcheol looked around in search of the sixth year Slytherin.

“He won’t talk to us, not even greet us, and last time he almost beat senseless a seventh year,” Minghao seemed very alarmed, something unusual on him.

“Well, our situation isn’t better here.”

A voice behind them caught their attention, finding Soonyoung and Hansol standing together, the younger frowning with his arms closed.

“Joshua hasn’t touched his guitar, hasn’t even played one song,” Soonyoung spoke, furrowing in concern.

“Do we even know why this all happened?” Hansol threw up his arms, clearly angry at what was happening. He didn’t want to see his friends like this.

They all turned to Seungcheol, searching for answers. He should know, he was the oldest and they were best friends. Or so thought Seungcheol, before everything went downhill. Two weeks ago everything was fine, then suddenly one day Jeonghan begins to get more overprotective with everyone, yet still cancels every date he was supposed to have with Joshua. Then the fight happens, and Seungcheol doesn’t actually know how did they got to such point.

“Actually I don’t know. I wish I did, but it all happened so suddenly that when I realized something was wrong, they were already fighting.”

Honestly Seungcheol wasn’t feeling better. He felt like he failed the entire group, because he wasn’t able to see what was wrong with his two best friends.

  


  


It was the third time this day that Joshua had got into troubles because he, accidentally, almost threw someone out the window. It was a second year student, the boy was pissing him off and Joshua, the usual patient guy, was gonna have none of his shit. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with some brat, yet the boy didn’t seem to get the signals. Fortunately Seungkwan stopped him before he could do anything stupid, but the student had ended up scared shitless.

Seungkwan was surprised of his friend’s actions, worrying him more about the situation. Joshua wasn’t like that, he was one of the nicest ones in their group, only snapping on rare moments. They needed to solve this. Who knew how things were going on on the other side.

  


  


So apparently beating up a seventh year, also one of Gryffindor’s best players, wasn’t something good. Jeonghan knew this, yet he still did it. Why? He honestly doesn’t even remember. One second he was talking with Jun during their break of practice after not saying a word for five days, then he was on top of the guy beating him senseless and Jun and other student were trying to break them apart.

Now he was here, on Professor Vixen’s office, waiting for the woman who apparently had to hurry out for an emergency after a third year student came running, saying another student had almost being thrown out the window. Well, at least Vixen’s anger would be divided in two.

Fifteen minutes later the woman came back, someone else following behind. At first Jeonghan didn’t pay attention, until he heard the voice of the other student excusing himself after entering.

Well, shit.

  


  


Vixen had come. Seungkwan tried to help him. No use, apparently something else had happened with other student, so she was already pretty angry. Such bad luck had Joshua. She scolded him, screamed what was wrong with everyone here, and then made him follow her. He did as told, not wanting to risk his head. Everyone was aware of what Professor Vixen was willing to do to keep order.

There was already someone else on her office, but Joshua paid them no mind, excusing himself after entering. Just as he stepped closer to the other student, did he recognized who else was there. Really, Joshua’s luck was the worst this day.

How messed up could this be?

  


  


“Honestly I’m not surprised is you two. What I’m surprised is that Choi Seungcheol isn’t in trouble too,” Vixen began rubbing her temples, “Still, you had been out of problems for so long,” she extended her arms showing frustration, “And suddenly I have both of you in my office. You should consider yourselves lucky is not Lector’s.”

Neither of them answered. Joshua was ignoring Jeonghan, distracting himself with whatever else was there on the office. Jeonghan on the other side was doing his best to not look at Joshua, he could tell how much the other didn’t want to pay him attention.

The teacher kept on rambling, unaware of the tension going between the two boys in front of her. Until she realized they weren’t listening to her.

“Why do I even bother anymore?” Vixen muttered sighing, before turning to glare at the two students, “I don’t care what’s going on, but I feel like you two need to solve your problems instead of taking it out on others.”

Both guys turned to her confused, to which she answered with another sigh. Already too tired, she signaled them to leave. Honestly, she was too old to be dealing with all these.

Still confused, Jeonghan and Joshua stood up, giving one last glance to the teacher, who only repeated the action telling them to leave before she changed her opinion. Not wanting to risk their chances, they walked out.

Once outside Vixen’s office Jeonghan turned to look at Joshua, who was avoiding even a simple glance to him. He wanted to reach to him, but before he could even give it a try Joshua was already walking away. Not surprised, Jeonghan walked the other way.

  


  


  


After getting back to the common room Joshua was met with Soonyoung and Seungkwan eyeing him worried, while Seokmin kept trying to wrap something on the back. They were worried, it was understandable. Joshua had just done something stupid sending him to Vixen’s office, though the woman was right, he was glad it wasn’t Lector’s. Well, he had tried to be patient, he always does.

“Josh-

“Look guys, I’m fine I swear.”

Joshua gave them a smile before going to his bedroom. Maybe things would get better tomorrow.

  


As if.

  


  


  


Of course the captain suspended Jeonghan from their next match, what else would he expect as a result from beating someone to a pulp.

“What I don’t understand is why you had to leave him so bad, I mean, the guy was already pretty nasty to begin with,” Mingyu half-joked, trying to ease the tension.

“One moment you’re all laughing, next thing I see is hyung jumping on the guy and begin punching him on the face,” Junhui was of course still worried.

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan sighed, “I wanna go to sleep.”

“You can’t,” a voice behind them caught their attention, finding Jihoon, “Seungcheol wants us to meet on our usual spot.”

“Why did you come to tell us?” tilting his head Mingyu asked.

“I didn’t come, I was walking by when I saw you and remembered what Seungcheol told me.”

  


  


  


This would probably be a good idea or a bad one, either one Seungcheol just hoped that at the end everything would be resolved. They just wanted things to go back to normal, but the tension between Joshua and Jeonghan was too dense, and that got the other members awkward.

Checking once again his plan, Seungcheol looked at the distance, searching for his friends. The first ones to come were Minghao, Seokmin and Chan. The youngest kept asking Seungcheol for reassurance, reminding him of all the things that could go wrong. Really, Seungcheol didn’t need to think of those, he just needed to stay positive and Chan wasn’t helping, neither was Minghao who kept agreeing with him. Seokmin on the other side was trying to keep Seungcheol positive, and he thanked the younger for that.

Next ones to come were Wonwoo, Seungkwan and Hansol, the younger was fidgeting with his fingers as he spoke with Seungkwan about something. Wonwoo on the other side kept a stoic expression, probably trying to hide his nervousness.

And as if fate was trying to tell Seungcheol that something was about to go bad, the two main characters of this problem came right at the same time. In a beginning neither of the two had realized each others’ presence, Joshua busily talking with Soonyoung, and Junhui and Jeonghan joking around with Mingyu and Jihoon behind them.

Only after Mingyu greeted Joshua, and Soonyoung greeted Jihoon, did the two ex-lovers noticed the current existence of the other. Just like if fate was trying to give more hints to Seungcheol, the air suddenly turned cold, and the tension grew from dense to heavy, not only between Jeonghan and Joshua, but between the entire group of friends. This sure was meant to turn awfully bad.

Looking for a solution, Seungcheol quickly went to them, dragging his two best friends with him to their spot where the others were waiting. The ones who had just arrived walked towards to join them.

They all sat under the big tree, staying two minutes in silence with only the wind and brushing of leaves giving some kind of noise. Finally Seungcheol decided to start part one of his plan.

“I know I called you all suddenly,” for a second he waited for a joke, was actually expecting one, but no one said a single word, “But since holidays are nearing, I decided it would be nice if we could go on a trip.”

Silence. This wasn’t good. Probably a sign that everything’s just going to get worse, and Seungcheol was actually beginning to get scared.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jihoon was the first one to comment, with Soonyoung and Mingyu following right behind.

Soon everyone was agreeing and giving ideas. Everyone except the two reasons of all this. Neither Joshua or Jeonghan said a word. Seungcheol, who was sitting between them, could feel the tension more than the others, and he could feel how his friends were feeling. Joshua was still angry, and Jeonghan was just sitting there almost void of any feeling, except… guilty. Junhui had told him that Jeonghan had been blaming himself for what happened, and Soonyoung said that Joshua was angry though it seemed more like at himself than at the other.

All of this was just too complicated, yet in order to make things back to how they were before, it had to be resolved.

“It’s decided, we’ll go to the muggle world!”

They all stared at Mingyu and Seokmin as if they had just grown two heads. Okay, that was a much more worse idea than what Seungcheol had planned.

“Dude, no, that’s too dangerous,” Hansol tried to reason with them. Useless since they had already set their minds.

“What’s dangerous is a school were they have a troll on the girl’s bathroom, the dungeons and a freaking three-head dog.”

“Don’t forget the centaurs,” Wonwoo side commented, Seokmin nodding.

“And the centaurs.”

“Still, is a bad idea,” Jihoon repeated what Seungcheol was thinking.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Mingyu shrugged.

  


  


If Jihoon could mention all the things that had gone wrong, he would never finish. Everything that they didn’t want to go wrong, went to hell once they got to the muggle world. Somehow, ten minutes in the muggle world and suddenly everyone got separated. Unfortunately for Jihoon he got stuck with the reasons of their trip and Seungcheol. In any other time and situation he wouldn’t mind, but the awkwardness around them was obvious that both Jihoon and Seungcheol didn’t know what to do.

“Okay, we need to find the others.” Seungcheol turned to Jihoon, asking him for help, “Fortunately both Joshua and me are kinda aware of everything here, so we’ll separate into pairs and go look for the kids.”

Before neither Jeonghan or Joshua could talk, Jihoon stepped up. “I’ll go with Seungcheol. I don’t trust this air head to stay out of troubles.”

“It’s decided!” nodding, Seungcheol gave his two best friends an apologetic smile. He just wanted for them to be happy, and together.

“We’ll meet again here. Remember your surroundings so you won’t get lost, more than we already are.”

And without saying anything else, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students left, leaving the other two alone in an awkward and heavy silence.

  


  


After having walked for something up to two hours, both guys were tired and hadn’t found any of their friends. And during those two hours, neither Joshua or Jeonghan had spoken a word to the other.

  


  


  


“Oh dear, what do we have here?”

A voice spoke from behind the two males, startling them both. Joshua was the first to turn around, his eyes widening the moment he saw the owner of the voice. Jeonghan didn’t take long either, having the same reaction as Joshua.

“I didn’t expect you kids to appear so soon,” the old woman walked to them. With every step forward she made the other two walked two steps back.

As if ignoring their reactions, the old woman chuckled covering her mouth with her long sleeve.

“Where’s Seungcheol though? He’s always with you, I’m surprised you two are alone. Oh, but please don’t misunderstand me, I do feel happy seeing you.”

Before the woman could come a step closer to them, Jeonghan grabbed Joshua’s hand and dragged him away from there. Joshua didn’t have time to protest, couldn’t since they were now running through busy streets trying to lose that woman. He wasn’t scared, more like he wasn’t scared for himself, Joshua stared at Jeonghan’s face worried.

Honestly, the muggle world was the last place they were expecting to find her. Or at least in these parts. Looking behind them, Joshua saw the old woman following them closely, almost levitating. Forgetting the whole discussion, Joshua tightened the grip on Jeonghan’s hand this time taking the front line running faster and dragging the older behind.

They could easily transport to another part, they had already seen the basics and had some practices on class, but there were too many muggles around them.

  


  


It took them almost an hour to finally lose the woman and get some rest. Both of them were heavily panting, though Jeonghan seemed almost like he was about to faint, looking more agitated than Joshua.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” taking in a huge breathe Jeonghan stood straight “Are you?”

“Um, yeah.”

There was a moment of silence, Joshua turning around trying to distract himself with whatever was around, not wanting to glance back at Jeonghan, knowing the look the older was giving him.

“We need to find Seungcheol and the others,” Jeonghan commented.

“Right, we have to warn him about her,” nodding Joshua grabbed the other by the wrist and leading him to an alley, “She may already be searching for either us or him.”

“I hope it’s us.”

  


  


There was one thing the three oldest friends didn’t mention to the others, it was their secret. A secret that followed them for three entire years. A teacher, she was the Transfiguration teacher, and no matter how talented she may had been everyone could agree that she was one crazy woman. But not just any kind of crazy, she would get obsessed over every little tiny thing that caught her attention.

On their second year, it was during the middle of the year that this teacher came as a substitute, and in the end stayed for another two consecutive years. The three boys were already talking to each other, Joshua acting as a mediator for Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who would always bicker over the smallest and pettiest stuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the houses are like this  
> Seungcheol, Mingyu, Dino - Gryffindor  
> Jeonghan, Junhui, Minghao - Slytherin  
> Jihoon, Wonwoo, Hansol - Ravenclaw  
> Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan - Hufflepuff
> 
> Joshua and Mingyu are half-bloods  
> Seungcheol and Seungkwan are muggleborns
> 
> If someone offers to be my beta, I'll be really thankful, although that would only be if it gets more comments than the others I'll publish it.
> 
> Hope you kinda liked it or enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe if you did.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
